


Reunion of Hearts

by Inuy21



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Because Anders deserves to be happy!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Paranoid Anders, for good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Anders is on the run after Kirkwall, but he can't help wanting to see Kallian after years of being apart and only corresponding through letters.





	Reunion of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokutoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/gifts).



> This was written for some Anders/Warden love over on Anders Positivity Discord, using bokutoma's Kallian Tabris. Hopefully I've portrayed her correctly!

Anders crouched against the back wall of the abandoned cabin he’d found weeks ago. Waiting, listening. Paranoia was good for that. He couldn’t remain long, but he wanted…no, he needed to see if Kallian would answer his message. It didn’t matter that Justice urged him to leave this place, that there were more important matters in the world than seeing an old lover who might not even show. Worse, that she might show with reinforcements out of obligation and duty to the Wardens. Anders scoffed at the ridiculous notion. She had helped him escape in the first place, so why would she do such thing? 

Kirkwall, his paranoia supplied. By now she had to have gotten news of it. Anders squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw clenching at the thoughts invading his calm. How much had Kallian changed over the years apart? Would she think it best to turn him for his crimes? What had he been thinking giving her his coordinates? He should have left, at least camped somewhere else in case she brought a battalion with her. He wouldn’t be such an easy target like he was squatting here. 

A tentative knock came at the door, breaking the silence and letting Anders know that it was too late to run. A cold chill ran up his spine until his entire body shivered. The next response was instinctive, his fingers reaching out to curl around his staff propped against the wall as he started to unfurl. Slow and steady, ears attuned to his surroundings waiting to hear the crunch of footsteps around the cabin. 

The door cracked open and Kallian’s voice floated across the room, “Anders?” 

He stood his ground, silent and observant against the wall. He hated not being able to trust her, but he could take no chances at this point. The world may see him as a terrorist but he had done what was necessary for the mages and he would defend himself until his last breath if she thought to capture him. 

A hooded head peeped around the door, searching the dusky room. His fingers gripped the polished wood tighter as he refused to rush to her, wrap his arms around her and kiss her until they were both breathless. When she caught sight of him, she straightened and started to say something but then closed her mouth without a word. He shifted in place, heart hammering in his chest and waiting for betrayal. 

When Kallian stepped over the threshold, Anders twitched. The staff in his hand moving in front of his body like a shield. She stopped at the motion, hands held high and palms out. The hood obscured her face still as she made no move to remove it, standing still for him to see she was no threat. He made no move toward her, though, his mind still incessant that this could be a trap. 

Silence reigned while Anders listened. The open door gave him a better vantage to what was going on outside, but his eyes refused to move from Kallian. She still had her hands up, motionless, waiting for Anders signal that all was clear. Would this be his downfall? He heard no suspicious movements from outside, but he remained anxious as he stepped away from the wall. The staff came with him, protection, guarded. 

With the slightest tilt of her head, light brown eyes regarded him. There wasn’t enough will power to stop his hand from reaching out to dislodge the hood from her head. He needed to see her, know that it was her and not just some trick or hallucination. A soft smile curved her lips when her face was revealed. 

“You’re really here,” he breathed out in disbelief. 

Kallian bit her lip and gave him a short nod. The hand that had removed her hood now cupped her cheek, a touch she leaned into rather than jerked away from. Anders paused, torn at the reaction. Did she truly miss him or was she only trying to make him let his guard down? 

“I’m here,” she answered softly. “And you’re safe,” Kallie hummed in satisfaction, examining Anders as best she could without moving too much.

“For now,” he breathed out, removing his hand before he made a mistake that would be paid for with his life.

Kallian blinked at the loss of his heat, her hands dropping to her sides. “Anders?” she choked out as if she had been the one to be betrayed. Hurt flashed in her eyes but was quickly replaced with determination. She jerked her head toward the open and door and said, “Check outside if you must.” She shook her head, ponytail swaying behind her. “Remove my sword and shield, I’ll stay here until you’re satisfied.” 

She turned her back to him, vulnerable. Her arms crossed over her chest, hands tucked against her sides as she waited. Anders stood there deliberating what to do. To trust Kallian on her word as he always had before or take her up on the offer to remove her weapons and check outside. How many times did she have the change to turn him in, come after him if that’s what was required her? Not to mention that he hadn’t heard any movement besides from the two of them this entire time. So unless Kallian had told troops to give them time, he doubted she was here to turn him in for any crimes.

“If it helps any,” she started, still turned away from him, “I left the Wardens.” 

Anders eyes widened. Kallian’s head twitched just a bit to the side as if she might look at him, or perhaps she was waiting to hear what he would have to say about that news. It definitely took him by surprise, but why would she do such a thing? 

“Left the Wardens, Kallie?” he asked, confused, a hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. 

Giving him a short nod, she said, “I resigned from being Commander. There’s a mission I want to undertake.” Kallian shifted on her feet, angling her body so she could look at Anders. “I have no idea where this might lead me, how long I’ll be gone…isolated, alone.” 

“Isolated?” Anders doesn’t know why he keeps repeating her words. Maybe because he doesn’t trust either of them right now. If he reaches for her, he knows he’ll pull her into a hug and kiss the life out of her. He needs to stay focused but, as she removed her sword and shield to get comfortable, Anders knew it was a losing a battle. “What sort of mission is this that would keep you from your duties as Commander?” 

“There’s a cure to the calling out there,” she confessed, turning to face him head-on. “I want to find it.” Her gaze darted down to her feet before slowly following Anders’ tall frame until their eyes met again. “I could use some help, but I won’t force you to go with me.” When he remained frozen, she continued, “I would understand if you didn’t want to join me since I’m the reason you had to join the Wardens in the first place.”

Before she could go on in self-doubt, Anders lunged at her. One hand cupped the back of her head, tipping it up. Then his mouth was descending upon hers with passionate and hungry kisses that had them both groaning. Any thoughts of paranoia and caution gone from Anders’ mind as Kallian responded with a hunger of her own. Hands grappled at clothing and hair, tugging wherever they landed. It was as if no time at all had passed, that they hadn’t been reduced to writing letters over the last several years. 

It was Anders who finally pulled back then burst into laughter as his fingers tangled in light brown tresses. With her ponytail now gone he had to push stray strands off her face and behind her ears. His thumbs brushed along the ridges until he was teasing the pointed tips as he smiled. 

“Maker, how I’ve missed you, sweetheart,” he panted, pressing wet kisses along her cheek and jaw. “How could you think I wouldn’t want to accompany you?” Except there was one major problem. His kisses came to an abrupt halt, his hands sliding down to stroke her neck as he watched her. “You know what I’ve done?” he asked cautiously. “That I’m a wanted man across Thedas and if they catch you with me…” he left off, afraid to say the consequences aloud as her mouth and brows pinched together. 

Kallian nodded the spark of light from their kiss dimming from her eyes but not dying. “You did what you had to,” she growled, hands clenching into fists. “The Chantry wasn’t going to change their views. They still may not, but I’m on your side. How could I not be?” she answered as if this wasn’t a life-changing decision. 

Anders smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. There was a tightening in his chest, pressure gathering behind his eyes. His eyelids lowered, catching the wetness that had collected there. How had he gotten so lucky? The rational side of Anders wanted to get her as far away as possible, but this was also her choice to make. He hadn’t asked her, she had it all planned and he knew there was no talking Kallian out of it.

“And if they catch us? I won’t have you be my martyr, love,” he whispered, holding her close, his lips brushing along her cheek. Anders craved the closeness now that he had broken that one simple rule. 

A wicked grin spread over her features as she leaned into Anders touch. “Where we’re going, we can’t be found. Does that sound good enough for you, my love?” she cooed against his ear. 

Anders chuckled while arousal coursed through his veins. He ignored the influence as best he could and reclined back to look at her face once more. “It sounds ominous,” he answered, winging one brow up hoping for a further explanation yet craving more affection from her.

“Oh, I don’t know if you would believe me if I told you,” she teased, bringing his mouth back to hers for another kiss. 

Anders wanted details, but he also deserved a moment of selfishness, didn’t he? Their kiss lingered, neither in a rush for more this time only to feel the connection. Kallian’s hands dove into his hair again, petting the blonde strands as Anders played with her ears and neck. He opened his mouth over hers, tongue swiping across the seam of lips before retreating. Kallian responded with a hum, tilting her head and doing the same until she coaxed a reaction out of him. 

As he cupped her cheeks, drawing her closer, Anders knew he needed to put a stop to this. Their talk wasn’t over even though he would believe whatever she told him. How could he not? To not be found? To be alone with her? Anders’ kiss deepened at the thoughts, Kallian moaning as his tongue swept into her mouth. He angled his head, nose brushing against hers and teeth clacking together in his rush. Seconds later she was tugging his hair, Anders whining as his mouth left hers from the strength. 

He panted as her lips and tongue trailed down his neck, leaving little nips and licks that made him shudder. “How much crazier does it get when you already told me there is a cure for the Warden’s call?” Anders briefly wondered if his words were coherent or if she would give him an answer at this point. 

His ears rang with the blood rushing from his head to his groin. It made him want to lean into Kallian, and when she bit into the flesh at the base of his neck he almost collapsed upon her but managed to catch his weight at the last second. He felt more than heard the giggle as she began an upward trek. Soft kisses scattered along his jaw and cheek until she was nuzzling his ear. 

“Magical mirrors that can transport us across Thedas,” Kallian whispered, nipping at his earlobe. “Thanks to the ancient elves, apparently. Wasn’t that sweet of them to hide such a treasure?” 

Anders groaned, his fingers digging into her shoulders. He wanted to look at her, concentrate on their conversation, but he was also too consumed in her teasing to stop. “Mirrors?” he managed to garble out as she continued to toy with his ear. 

She giggled her tongue licking around the rim of his ear before retreating so she could look at him. “Magic mirrors,” she emphasized in a playful tone. 

With a few slow blinks and heavy breaths Anders settled the heat in his body so he could formulate a reply. “That can transport us,” he echoed her earlier words. His head reared back in confusion before Kallian caught him. 

Her fingers stroked the scruff on his cheeks and jaws. “There’s only one problem,” she said, more clear-headed. When Anders’ lips quirked down, his brows following, she continued, “We won’t know where they’ll take us at times. Some of them may not even work, but it will be us, just us,” she promised. 

He couldn’t help the tug of a smile. “Then we’ll have to be careful, won’t we? I will follow as long as you will let me, sweetheart.”

Kallian laughed, hauling him closer until their lips were inches apart. “Forever and ever. I never want you to leave me again,” she declared. 

Anders growled and swooped down almost knocking Kallian off her feet with his weight but an arm around her back stabilized her. His teeth scrapped over her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. She moaned, her fingers combing through his hair until it was loose and wild and she held fistfuls of it to keep him close. 

He groaned a muffled laugh against her lips as she tugged at his hair. His feet shuffled as he adjusted, his arm locking around her waist in case he toppled at her enthusiastic strength. Anders was about to suggest they find a more suitable position when her hands left his hair, running down his arms until they stopped at his hips and rounded to a give a firm squeeze at his bottom. 

Seconds later he has hefted off the ground, Kallian expertly adapting to the extra weight and moving across the room. Finding the nearest wall, Kallian set Anders back on his feet and pushed his taller frame against it. Well, she grinded his hips back as one hand fisted in his robes and the other tangled in his hair again. He groaned, his hands taking the opportunity to wrap around her waist so that she couldn’t get too far away. As if she would leave him now when she was the one leading! 

“You know,” Anders panted when Kallian finally let him breathe. “There’s a nice little nest in the corner.” He jerked his head in the direction of his makeshift bed. 

When Kallie followed his gaze, he tucked her stray hair behind the closest ear and nibbled. She gasped, body squirming but not pulling away as his teeth bit and sucked all the way to the pointed end. 

“When I carried you all the way over here?” she grumbled, rocking her hips against his while one eye glanced in his direction. 

Anders chuckled, his head falling back against the wall. “You didn’t ask, love. Nor did you give me a moment to tell you,” he tsked playfully as he grabbed at her waist. 

She scoffed, her head whipping back around to level a glare at him. Kallian looked ready to chew him out, but then she threw her head back and laughed. Anders brow quirked as he soaked her in. Brown hair tangled, strands twirled and sticking up from his fingers. The flush that was high on her cheeks brightened with her laughter. Seizing the moment of distraction, he bent and tossed her over his shoulder. Kallian yelped, feet kicking while her body struggled against his hold. 

“Can we make it to the comfort of the furs before you upend me, darling?” he requested with a drawl, hoping he wasn’t about to make the situation worse. 

Kallie stiffened, laughter bubbling back up as she slumped against Anders’ shoulder. After catching her breath she agreed. “As long as I get to ravish you afterwards, my love.” 

Anders rolled his shoulder so she slipped through his hands and back to the ground. “I believe you already started that, now we can at least be comfortable when we finish it,” he told her, his hands never leaving her hips as she swayed in front of him. 

Seeing the pile of furs behind Anders, Kallian pounced. Anders arms wrapped around her as he tipped backward to keep her close and unharmed. The nest wasn’t as thick or comfortable to land on as it was for sleeping. The impact took the air from his lungs while Kallian pressed kisses all over his face in small apologies until he laughed. 

“Are you comfortable enough?” she questioned, leaving lingering kisses across the bridge of his nose. “May I have my way with you, Anders?” 

His hands found purchase on her hips, holding them as he rolled his upwards. “Maker, yes, love,” he implored. 

She pulled back with a giggle, gyrating down. “Then let us make good use of our Warden stamina while we have the time,” she purred, hands gliding down to part his robes. 

Heat painted his cheeks at her impatience. It had been so long, too long since they’d been intimate. “You are the one with too many buckles and bits,” he growled, unsure of where to begin to get her undressed from her plated leather armor. 

“Then let me demonstrate how this set of armor comes off,” she teased, pushing to her feet while Anders’ hands clung to her. 

He moved with her, sitting up so they wouldn’t be parted. “I think it would be better if you instructed me,” he hummed, nuzzling against her side. “In case you need help taking it off again in the near future.” 

Kallian’s hands wove into Anders’ hair forcing his head back. His robes hung off both shoulders now, exposing most of his chest to her view in the most enticing manner. It didn’t help matters that he was correct. Her outfit would take far longer to get off, and she did want his hands on her now. 

“We should both get our boots off,” she suggested with a smile. “Then take all the time you need to figure out how to get me undressed, love,” she continued unabashed. 

Anders grinned, hands leaving her hips to undo the buckles of his boots as she sat down next to him to do the same. She leaned over, shoulder bumping his to kiss his cheek. Both of them were eager to start their night together even with all that awaited them afterwards.


End file.
